<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daughter of Slade by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291271">Daughter of Slade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Court of Owls | Talon (DCU), Assassin Dick Grayson, Batfamily (DCU), Batkids Age Reversal, F/M, Female Dick Grayson, Hurt Dick Grayson, Pre-Justice League (2017), Protective Batfamily (DCU), Talon - Freeform, Young Justice Season 1, also slides daughter, dick graysons name is Robyn, she's an assassin, superhero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:06:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Robyn Grayson Wilson is the biological daughter of Slade Wilson also known as Deathstroke.<br/>she has been trained to be the best assassin in the world, but what happens when she meets a certain redheaded speedster and his team of young heroes.</p><p> </p><p>(bat family age reversal)</p><p> </p><p>this story is also on wattpad my name is Renegade-13</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Wally West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Robyn Wilson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>please comment any suggestions about how you want this story to go because idk what I'm doing lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robyn crouched low to the damp dirty floor hand clutching her baby pink katana (don't judge her she's a girly girl).</p><p>she had one mission meet up with joker get the information and get out . it should be a simple mission for a girl who's been known to take down fifteen men in two minutes flat, well it was simple until that stupid group of teenage superheroes showed up.</p><p>'THIS WASN'T THE PLAN!!! DAD DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THIS HAPPENING!' Robyn thought</p><p>"well well well" the joker exclaimed happily spotting superboy who apparently couldn't hold back his anger "if it isn't the baby league!" he continued clapping and jumping up and down like the psychopath he is.</p><p>"SHUT UP!!!" superboy screamed angrily whilst leaping towards him throwing a punch only to be side stepped by the man.</p><p>"superboy NO" Aqualad screamed reaching out as a desperate attempt to stop his friend from attacking</p><p>"why can't you follow the plan" Artemus muttered firing three putty arrows at jokers feet</p><p>"batman is going to kill us" kid flash wined running up to the joker and landing a firm punch to his lower stomach successfully stopping the clown in his tracks, before the joker could get up miss martian used her powers to hold him down.</p><p>"shit this just got 100% harder" Robyn muttered to herself forgetting for a moment about superboy's hearing until said boys head snapped in her direction suddenly.</p><p>"shittttt" Robyn muttered to herself</p><p>"who's there!" superboy asked angrily</p><p>"I can sense them" Miss Martian stated</p><p>sighing Robyn stood up from her crouched position on the rafters above and jumped down right infant of kid Flash successfully making him scream and fall over. Robyn laughed at how easy it was to scare him before turning to the rest of her team and pulling her katana from its sheath and getting in a fighting stance.</p><p>"miss M call the league" Aqualad demands also getting into a fighting stance and making a sword out of water</p><p>"hmm, impressive" Robyn laughed before rushing forward towards Aqualad but then dodging last minute and instead aiming for a shocked Artemus and pinning her down with the sword to her throat.</p><p>"what would daddy think" Robyn whispered learning close to her ear. Artemus completely froze at the statement.</p><p>'who the hell was this girl' she thought to herself</p><p>"hey, get off her!" kid flash shouts running full speed and aiming a kick to robins head only for said assassin to easily dodge and go a flip and a handspring to a safe difference whilst laughing, and instantly getting back into a fighting position.</p><p>"this wasn't my mission, but you guys have made this so much more fun!" robin exclaimed happily whilst throwing ninja stars at an unexacting superboy and miss martian.</p><p>"miss m have you contacted the league?" Artemus asked using her bow as a shield against the oncoming sword</p><p>"they are on their way" the martian replied flying to help her friends</p><p>after more fighting and an unconscious Artemus Robyn finally decided enough is enough and she needs to complete her mission, dodging superboys angry punch aimed towards her face she runs towards the joker who is still stuck in the previous putty arrows and grabs the memory card the joker is waving at her.</p><p>"tell deathy I said hiiiii" he shouts happily to the retreating form of the young assassin who easily dodges the teams attempts to stop her and gets away though a crack in the wall too small for anyone else to fit though.</p><p>"we have to get her" superboy shouts preparing to jump after her only to be stopped by the jokers hysterical laughing</p><p>"HAHAHAHAHA that's funny- your a funny guy!" he laughed from his position on the floor "that girl is like the bat, you will never find her now!" he continued whining fake tears from his eyes.</p><p>just in that moment Batman, Superman, WonderWoman and the Flash entire the warehouse and look around at the clear signs of struggle.</p><p>the warehouse was littered with pink R ninja stars, skid marks littered the floor where kid flash had been running and broken arrows were scattered around as well as the accessional crater from superboy and wet puddles from Aqualad. Artemus was just waking up from the attack with miss martian helping her. and of corse the joker still stuck in putty laughing and talking to mimself about how ninja assassins were sooooo hard to catch</p><p>"what the hell happened?!" asked flash eyes wide</p><p>Aqualad sighed before explaining about how they discovered a young ninja who easily fought against all the team with almost no effort at all.</p><p>batman silently pulled a pink R ninja star from the ground and examined it closely</p><p>"know who's it is?" asked wonder woman</p><p>"No" batman growled back glaring at the 'R' and then turning to the joker</p><p>"what did you give her" he demanded harshly</p><p>"HAHAHAAHA nothingggg, don't worry about it HAHAH" he laughed before batman landed a swift punch to his face successfully knocking him unconscious</p><p>the young justice team stood together nervously looking between batman and the rest of the league</p><p>"you completed the mission and took down the joker, good job, head back to the base" he explained before turning to the superman, flash and Wonder Woman.</p><p>"I will take joker to Arkham, I will meet you at the watch tower to discuss this new threat after" he stated before grabbing the joker and grappling off into the darkness.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>batman doesn't often get shocked but when he finally got to the location to answer the teams distress call he certainly was not expecting the team to tell him about a mysterious new assassin, he wasn't going to lie he was shocked that this new assassin was able to fight the whole team and they couldn't even get one hit in.</p><p>he was even more shocked to find out that the assassin had taken some sort of memory card from the joker himself.</p><p>ever since he dropped joker off at Arkham he couldn't stop thinking about this new assassin, he had managed to get CCTV footage of said assassin and needless to say she didn't look all that threatening to him.</p><p>she was Leith and small, couldn't be older than thirteen. she had long black hair with a full fringe and a small nose </p><p> </p><p>"who's this father?" batman is broken out of his thoughts by his oldest son Renegade also known as Damian Wayne asked curiously whilst standing behind the bat computer</p><p>"a new kid for that little team of yours?" red hood also known as Jason Todd his youngest son asked whilst only half paying attention</p><p>"no" batman states sighing "a new enemy" he continues staring at the picture of the girl as if he would suddenly discover all about her if he looked at the image hard enough.</p><p>"WHAT!?!" Tim also known as red robin asked shocked looking at the image</p><p>"she's like 10!"Jason states also in complete shock whilst Damian stays silent, his only reaction are his eyes widening slightly.</p><p>"I know..." batman sighed again "but she took on the whole team, and they didn't get a single hit in on her, whoever trained her is obviously very skilled" he trailed off thinking of all the possibilities and not liking a single one</p><p>"who are we thinking?" asked Tim curiously but knowing he will hate the answer</p><p>"if I had to guess by her fighting style I would say either Court Of Owls or Deathstroke" he growls</p><p>"shit really" asked Jason</p><p>"im afraid so" batman sighs again before standing up.</p><p>"where are you going?" asked Damian</p><p>"I'm going to the watchtower, this calls for a meeting she is a major threat....you coming? he asked but leaves no time to answer before he goes thought he zetabeam and into the watchtower.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>mount justice</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"that mission certainly did not go to plan" kaldur muttered to himself from his position on the couch as he ran his hand though his short hair</p><p>"your telling me dude!" Wally exclaimed "who knew a crazy assassin girl would just appear like that, even batman was shocked!" he continued whilst stuffing his face with Megans freshly baked cookies getting himself a disgusted look by Artemus</p><p>"she was so young" Megan sighed sadly before continuing "she had to be younger than us"</p><p>the team just humm in agreement before going silent once again, no matter how hard they tried they just couldn't get the young assassin off their minds.</p><p>"I don't know who she is but I've got a feeling, we shall be seeing her again" kaldur states almost sadly</p><p>"yer well next time i'll win" Conner angrily mutters</p><p>"you know dude" Wally starts before shoving more crisps into his mouth and chewing obnoxiously loud "you really, really need to chill" he continued looking at the angry clone before once again stuffing his mouth full.</p><p>"I hate to agree with kid mouth, but he's kinda right Conner" Artemus agrees</p><p>"yer whatever!" Conner shouts before storming out the living quarters and going to his room to sulk alone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Robyn thanked every god in the universe that she managed to get the memory card.</p><p>as much as she loved her dad Slade, and she really did love him, but when he was Deathstroke he was strict and unforgiving, he would not accepted failure.</p><p>when she finally made it to her expensive city flat located right in the middle of gotham she immediately headed to her fathers office to give him the memory card.</p><p>"you are back... you took longer than anticipated" Slade stated not looking up from his laptop</p><p>"yer well I got held up by some group of super teenagers" Robyn stated toiling her long black hair with her finger in boredom before handing the memory card to her dad</p><p>"ahhh yes, I have seen them on multiple occasions... underwhelming to say the least" Slade laughed finally turning to his daughter.</p><p>"you are not hurt?" he continued in worry</p><p>"nah, didn't even get a hit in" Robyn laughed "im just that good" she teased</p><p>"until you beat me you are not good enough" Slade laughed finally taking the card from his daughter and whacking her around the back of the head playfully for her arrogance.</p><p>"now get going" Slade stated wafting his hand in a shooing motion towards the door</p><p>laughing Robyn did a mock salute before starting to walk out of her fathers office.</p><p>"we are still going on patrol tonight, right?" Robyn asked</p><p>"of corse at 12AM sharp, don't be late" Slade mumbled only half paying attention to his daughter who was now closing the door to his office.</p><p>he didn't show it but the fact that the young justice team now knew about his daughter worried him, it meant that the batman knew and if he knew it meant Renagade , red robin and red hood knew, asn as good as she was Slade knew she couldn't beat the bats.</p><p>he will have to start upping the training from now on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it has been exactly one week since Robyn fought the young justice team and to say the training Slade was giving her had increased would be a complete understatement.</p><p>Slade insisted she woke up at exactly 6AM every morning and train until 10AM then she would have a hour break and start training again after that, and she was starting to get annoyed.</p><p>"daddddddd, can we stop now???" Robyn asked after being taken down for what felt like the 100th time today</p><p>sighing Slade lowered his weapon and stood straighter</p><p>"you must train to become the best you can possibly be" Slade answered in a gruff voice</p><p>"do you doubt me dear father?" Robyn asked in a whiny voice "I took on the entire mini league without being hit AND still managed to get you your information from joker" she continued getting up from the floor and dusting herself off</p><p>"until you beat me, you are not good enough" Slade said smugly </p><p>"UGHHHHHH" Robyn whined again</p><p>laughing Slade ruffled her hair successfully ruining it</p><p>"I suppose you can stop now, but we will be starting again tomorrow" he states before walking out of the training room leaving no room for arguments.</p><p>sighing Robyn headed for the shower to clean up before she went out to get some well deserved ice-cream</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>mount justice </p><p>the team were once again sat in the living room in silence. Aqualad was reading a book, Megan was looking thought a recipe book trying to decide what to bake next, Conner was watching static again and Wally and Artemis were on their phones.</p><p>"ughhhh" Wally groans throwing his head back and dramatically sliding down the sofa</p><p>"what's wrong Wally" Megan asked worried</p><p>"ignore him he's just being an idiot"Artemis muttered not looking up from her phone successfully getting a glair from Wally</p><p>"im so boreddd" Wally moaned again "can we like go out somewhere?" he asked dramatically throwing his arm over his eyes</p><p>"I do not think that is a bad idea my friend, we could use some group bonding" kaldur agreed </p><p>"yes lets get ice cream, I always wanted to try ice cream" Megan suggested excitedly standing up</p><p>"fine" artemis says also standing up "you coming or what?" she asked to Conner who was still blankly starring at the tv in his own little world and receiving a short 'yes' from the clone</p><p>"its decided then, lets go" kaldur states as he also gets up and heads to the zeta beams</p><p>once the group got to the ice cream shop in gotham (they are sure batman won't mind as long as they don't use their powers)  they each picked out the flavours they wanted, with Wally of corse getting 4 scoops whilst the rest get one scoop, they pick a large bench to sit on in the back corner away from the busy roads. they were talking about random stuff just getting to know each other better when a girl catches walls eye.</p><p> </p><p>she was short, about 5'2 with long black hair pulled into a pony tail and a full fringe that stopped at her eyebrows, she was slightly tan and she was slender but muscular and she wore a pair on skinny jeans and a baby pink turtleneck shirt with a pair of white trainers. to say the least she was hot.</p><p>"dammm" Wally states looking her up and down as she orders her ice-cream only fo recipe a smack to the back of the head by artemis </p><p>"I swear all you do is check girls out, you are so irresponsible and annoyi-" artemis starts but is stopped by kaldur saying they shouldn't be fighting during team bonding.</p><p>"she looks nice!, should we invite her over?" asked Megan looking around at each member expectantly only to receive some grumbles of sure and an exited 'hell yer' from Wally who stood up quickly to go and ask the girl before she vanished.</p><p> </p><p>"ummm hey there, I was wondering, well you just looked kinda lonely so if you want I was thinking, maybe, you could... you know" Wally started to ramble before Conner appeared from behind him and bluntly stating </p><p>"do you want to come and sit with us over there" while pointing at their table with a blank expression</p><p>"oh.." Robyn stated shocked, of corse she knew who these people were she knew all the secret identities of the whole league, but she didn't think she would ever see any of them in person outside of the costume.</p><p>"oh, yer ill sit with you guys" she stated smiling kindly while following them back to the table and sitting in the only available seat of corse next to Wally</p><p>"hello there!, my names Megan and this is Conner" she introduced</p><p>"my names Wally sweet cheeks, and miss grumpy over there is artemis and he's kaldur" Wally introduced the rest of the team</p><p>"my names Robyn" Robyn stated having no problem using her true identity, she knew they would all overlook it and it would slip under their noses</p><p>"what a cute name, for a cute girl" Wally stated putting an arm around robins shoulder and winking at her.</p><p>'cute' Robyn thought to herself</p><p>"I have never heard of this name" Megan stated trying to start a conversation and stop Wally from flirting so obviously </p><p>"yer, it is kinda unusual" Robyn stated liking her bubblegum ice cream</p><p>"its very nice, I really like it" Megan continued </p><p>Robyn smiled at her sweetly before turning to artemis </p><p>"you go to gotham academy" Robyn stated making artemis clear at her</p><p>"yer...and?" she asked in an irritated tone </p><p>"I go there too, we should hang out at break sometime" Robyn suggested she saw this as a perfect opportunity to get closer with her enemy's </p><p>"yer I guess"artemis shrugged shoulders loosening slightly now she knows this girl isn't some crazy stalker.</p><p>Robyn chats with the group for about twenty minutes and occasionally flirts with Wally before the comm link in her phone goes off breaking her away from the conversation.</p><p>looking down she read the text from her father </p><p>"come home asap, I need you to do something for me" it stated simply</p><p>looking up from her phone and standing quickly she looks at the group who have stopped talking to all look at her.</p><p>"I've got to head back, my dad wants me" she stated pretending to act annoyed at the fact before turning to Wally and handing him a note with her phone number on in and winking before walking away with a quick "bye, see you later" before disappearing.</p><p>not even five unites later batman called them back to a cave for a new mission.</p><p>once they got back to the cave they were met with batman black canary and wonder woman all stood disgusting something but stopping as soon as they see the teens.</p><p>"team, we have got intel that tonight there will be shipment of a new kind of drug called CV-19 (made it up), you are to stop this shipment from getting into the hands of Sportsmaster, you will complete this mission and head straight back here with a sample, call for backup if needed" batman stated turning to the computer and pulling up a map of the location before sending it to each of the teams.</p><p>"you got It bats" Wally shouts running to get his uniform </p><p>the rest of the team nodding to batman before also heading towards the changing rooms.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Slade's apartment </p><p> </p><p>"Robyn" Slade greets as his daughter enters the apartment before pulling up a map with an abandoned factory on it.</p><p>"you are to go to this factory and assist sportsmaster, he is getting a shipment of CV-19 and it is important the league does not get any, if all else fails destroy it all, but whatever you do do NOT breath any in.... if possible take a sample I want to look into it" Slade stated looking straight at Robyn, showing how serious he was.</p><p>"sounds easy" Robyn shrugged whilst walking past Slade to get her uniform only to be stopped by a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>"I'm seroius Robyn, bout inhale or digest any" he stated </p><p>"yer yer, ill be carefull i promise" before walking to her bedroom again</p><p>'this is going to be fun' Robyn thought to herself after getting ready and heading out to the location provided by her dad</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this one is a bit shorter than the first sorry, i'll try and update soon. please leave kudos and comment your thoughts <br/>love you all</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>